Snoggletog Mistake
by howtotrainyourfangirl
Summary: It's time for Snoggletog, and a new event is added! Dancing! But there's a mix-up and Hiccup ends up with Heather and Astrid with Snotlout...


It was eight days before the traditional week of Snoggletog, and everyone was running around trying to get things organized. Then, Gobber called everyone together.

"Good Morning, Berk! For Snoggletog this week and for the Snoggletogs that will follow- we will add a new tradition! Every Snoggletog people will now pair up for a celebration of dancing to the song our Chief and his wife used to dance to!" he began.

"What? But that's for marriage and proposals!" someone cried.

"That doesn't matter! You must memorize the dance, and the words. Don't be all grossed out about it, it'll be fun! And if you don't do it, then you do it with your dragon!" Gobber continued. An enthusiastic cheer went up through the crowd.

* * *

Later…

Hiccup went up to Heather.

"Hey, Heather, could I ask you something?" he said.

"Sure, Hiccup," Heather said, thinking that he meant to ask her to the Snoggletog Dance.

"I want to ask Astrid to the dance, but I don't know the song. Could you teach me since you know it? It would be a great help!"

"Oh. Ok!" Heather said, slightly disappointed. "Let's start with the words. How much do you know?"

"Well, I know-

'I'll swim and sail on savage seas,

With ne'er a fear of drowning.

And madly glide the waves of life,'

That's all."

"Ok, first of all, it's not 'madly glide the waves of life', it's 'gladly ride the waves of life'. Second, do you know any of the dance?"

"Nope."

"This is going to take a while."

Seven days later, Hiccup had learned by heart all of the words, and also knew the dance.

"Let's run through this one more time," Heather said.

Just as they had started, Astrid happened to be coming down to Hiccup's house so she could borrow one of his battle weapons. Snotlout came with her, cause he knew that Heather was at Hiccup's house and he wanted to go with Heather. When Astrid and Snotlout got to Hiccup's house, they saw Heather and Hiccup doing the Snoggletog dance.

The two finished the song, and Astrid ran away from the house, Snotlout right behind her.

"Hey, Astrid?" Snotlout said. "Since Hiccup is going to the dance with Heather, might you want to go with me?"

"Okay," Astrid said, after a little hesitation, even though she'd rather go with Stormfly.

Later that day, Hiccup went around looking for Astrid. He couldn't find her, since she was hiding from him. So, he asked Snotlout.

"Hey, Snotlout. Do you know where Astrid is?"

"Nope. But if this is about the dance, she's already going with me." Snotlout answered.

* * *

Hiccup got home, and Heather was still there.

"She's already going with Snotlout."

"If Snotlout is going with Astrid, Ruffnut is going with Fishlegs, and Tuffnut swore he would go with Barf and Belch, then who are you going to go with?" Heather asked slyly.

"I guess that I'll have to go with you, Heather," Hiccup said reluctantly. It was better than Toothless, at least.

* * *

Day of the Snoggletog dance…

"Hi, Astrid," Hiccup said uneasily as he waited for Heather. "Whom are you going with?"

"Snotlout. And you're going with Heather," she answered.

"Yep. Wait, how do you know?" Hiccup asked.

"I saw you and Heather doing the dance, and Snotlout was just coming over to ask Heather. But since you were going with her, he asked me," Astrid explained.

"No, no, no! I wasn't asking Heather! She was only teaching me the dance and the song so I could ask you without messing up!" Hiccup cried.

"Seriously?" Astrid exclaimed. "But, it's too late!"

"Not yet it isn't," Hiccup said. "We could just ask our "current" dates to let us go together."

"Good idea," Astrid said.

But they never had the chance. Heather landed on Windshear and Snotlout came on Hookfang. Heather, seeing Astrid, grabbed Hiccup's arm before he could say anything, and pulled him away. Snotlout took Astrid's hand and escorted her to the Mead Hall. Astrid and Hiccup snuck one sorrowful glance at each other before going off to celebrate.

* * *

 **This was quite a cheesy little fanfic. I do like it, though! Any new recommendations for other Hiccstrid oneshot would be nice, and I will credit you!**

 **I really had fun writing this. It was fun rewriting the 3rd line in the first paragraph... lol**

 **See ya!**

 **Love,**

 **Rebel**


End file.
